


Time, Space, Return

by Alexander_L



Series: In the Blood - A collection of Thanatos/Zagreus oneshots [3]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Demisexual Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Love Confessions, M/M, POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_L/pseuds/Alexander_L
Summary: After Thanatos impulsively spends the night with him then vanishes for days, Zagreus fears that somehow he has ruined things between them. He knows Than needs his space and he meant his promise to give him all the time he needs, but he can't help but worry, and to be relieved when Than returns.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: In the Blood - A collection of Thanatos/Zagreus oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032894
Comments: 15
Kudos: 259





	Time, Space, Return

“Fucking poison traps,” Zagreus muttered, dragging himself out of the pool of blood and shaking it out of his hair.

As he trudged by Hypnos, who was sleeping of course, he couldn’t resist the wicked impulse to cough loudly. Bolting awake in a panic, Hypnos dropped his parchment and quill and looked at Zagreus with wide eyes. “Back already? I thought you’d be out there longer for sure.”

“What can I say? I missed our lively conversations too much. Had to come home,” he replied.

Hypnos grinned. “Aw, what a nice thing to say! I always miss you too.”

Even though he was in a bit of a foul mood, he still managed to give Hypnos a genuine smile before walking away. He passed straight by his father and Nyx, a little relieved that Persephone was not in the hall because she would have sensed that something was amiss and might have pressed him to talk about it.

In the privacy of his room, he shrugged out of his skull pauldron and crown and collapsed onto his sofa, not bothering to get undressed further. He was so tired… gods was he tired. His relentless journeys were exhausting enough but with this anxiety hanging over his spirit, they grew more wearying still.

Despite the heaviness in his body, his mind kept him awake for a while, his thoughts running yet again over Than’s visit – was it a day ago or a week? Time moved so strangely here. It felt like an agonizingly long time. That night had been like a dream, surreal and all too fleeting. The sound of Than’s quiet laugh of satisfaction when he relaxed with him afterwards echoed through his mind and he couldn’t get the image out of his mind of Than lying beside him, head resting on his pillow, a smile on his face that only barely showed on his lips but was bright in his eyes.

He had been happy, hadn’t he? He had made Than happy; he was sure of it. Than was sincere to a fault. He would never have faked such joy.

No, he wouldn’t lie. But he would evade, and the fact that Zagreus hadn’t seen him either in the underworld or the halls of the house in days worried him. What would Than be hiding from other than regret?

The heavy thud of paws in the hallway outside was followed by Cerberus whining as he crouched down and crawled awkwardly through the doorway to get into Zag’s room. Scrambling back up once through, he shook his coat, stretched, and came over to curl up on the floor beside the sofa. One head yipped happily, nuzzling Zagreus for pets. One head yawned. The other sniffed hungrily at the floor to see if Zag had any snacks lying around.

“Hey there, boy.” Stroking the hellhound’s monstrous snout, Zagreus smiled. “You didn’t have to come in here to cheer me up.”

Cerberus nudged him with a whine.

“I’ll be alright. I just need some sleep,” he replied.

Cerberus rested his heads on his paws and Zagreus wrapped his arms around the neck of the nearest one, burying his face in his fur. He must have just had a bath because he normally smelled like brimstone and vermin, but at the moment his fur was sleek and smelled of lilacs – no doubt Persephone’s doing.

Comforted by Cerberus’s presence, Zagreus drifted off to sleep before he even knew it.

When he awoke, the hellhound was gone and darkening his doorway instead was a familiar silhouette. 

“Than,” he said, his heart leaping into his throat and his voice coming out in only a husky whisper.

“I did not mean to wake you. I apologize. I will leave you to-”

“No, wait. Don’t leave,” Zag said quickly, stumbling off the sofa and stepping towards him.

Thanatos stepped into the light and concern flashed across his expression. “You must have taken quite a beating if you’re still not healed up yet.”

Zagreus glanced over at his mirror and noticed that there were still scars and acid burns marring his skin and a violet bruise shadowing one eye. He was also filthy, ash, blood and dirt clinging to his clothes and hair.

“Not a pretty sight, am I?” he said with a nervous laugh.

Than did not comment. Instead he held out his hand wordlessly. With a questioning look, Zagreus took hold of it and immediately his confusion gave way to shock as the room around them vanished with a gut-wrenching rush and they rematerialized in the bathhouse. Clutching his stomach, Zagreus gasped for breath and laughed.

“You make that look easy.”

“You get used to it,” Than said. He walked over to the door and locked it so that they would have their privacy. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

His manner was calm and matter-of-fact as he picked up a towel and handed it to Zag. He offered no explanation for why he was here, nor any remarks on their last meeting. But as Zagreus dipped the towel in the steaming water and used it to scrub the worst of the dirt and blood from his body, Than pulled a vial of healing ointment from his pocket and poured some onto his hand. Carefully, he ran his fingers across Zag’s scars and burns and Zag shivered at the competing sensations of the comfort of Than’s touch and the sharp sting of his skin patching back up.

“What got you this time?” Than asked.

“Poison. Damn rats.”

Kneeling down, Than focused his efforts on a particularly vicious burn on Zagreus’s stomach, the one that had finally taken him down and sent him washing up home in the Styx.

“You could have called for me. I would have helped you,” Than said.

“I figured you needed your space.”

Than sighed and bowed his head. “It seems that I am often incredibly wrong about what I need.”

Zagreus wanted to ask him what exactly that meant but before he could, Thanatos put his hands on his hips and tugged him closer, pressing his lips against the smooth freshly-healed skin on Zag’s waist. With a smile of relief, Zag reached down and brushed Than’s hair out of his face so that when Than glanced up at him he could see the look in his eyes. It was questioning but not hesitant, calm and yet unmistakably fond.

“Come, join me,” Zag said, stripping off the last of his clothes and stepping into the huge bath. Sitting down on the ledge, he leaned back against the side and closed his eyes. He sighed in satisfaction as the hot water soothed his battered body.

When he opened his eyes, Than was beside him. A flush was spread across his face and neck and the steam clinging to his skin glistened in the dim light. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Zag whispered, giving in to the irresistible impulse to touch him as he reached over and ran his fingers across the line of Than’s jaw, down his neck and along the ridges of his shoulders. He trailed his fingertips down Than’s arm and clasped his wrist, lifting it up so he could place Than’s hand on his cheek. Nestling into it, he kissed Than’s palm. 

“I’m done running from you. You said you wanted to see me again. Here I am,” Than said, then added, “if you want me.”

“If?” Zagreus laughed breathlessly. “Of course I want you. I’ve done nothing but want you these past few days, that and worry that I’d done something catastrophically wrong and you never wanted to see me again.”

“I am sorry to have kept you waiting,” Than said, moving closer. He moved his hand to tangle in Zag’s hair and leaned in to kiss him. 

For a minute, Zag kept the kiss tender and slow then his enthusiasm got the better of him and he pulled Than into his arms and kissed him deeper. Than gasped and tensed slightly and Zag immediately let go, breaking off the kiss and pressing his lips against Than’s cheek instead.

“Sorry, got carried away there,” he said with a sheepish chuckle.

Than smiled at him. “Don’t apologize.”

“I keep thinking about a conversation we had once. You were a little– Well, let’s just say that ambrosia makes people a bit more honest and talkative than they normally are,” Zagreus said. “At any rate, you told me that day that you didn’t feel attracted to anyone. You weren’t even sure if you were capable of it. Am I… pushing you for something you don’t actually enjoy? Because I am happy to just be with you, in any way that you want. You don’t have to…”

Than glanced away to briefly avoid Zag’s eyes. “I didn’t quite understand myself at that time. I think it is more accurate to say that attraction does not come naturally to me with strangers. But you and I have known each other a long time. I… care about you deeply. With you it is different. I want you to stop being afraid that you’re overwhelming me.” He returned his gaze to Zag, expression determined. “It is unlike you to second-guess yourself. Although a dangerous quality, I want for once for you to trust it. Do not hold back with me, ever. Not unless I ask.”

Zag’s eyes widened and he stared at Than for a moment, rendered a little breathless by the look in his eyes. Then, all at once, Than was in his arms again and he was kissing Zag back with a more confident kind of passion than he had yet felt from him. 

Lost in the heart-pounding, blood-rushing excitement, Zag moved his lips to Than’s neck and kissed his way from Than’s jaw to his collarbones, punctuating kisses with soft bites and soothing the marks with his tongue. Than clutched at the roots of Zag’s hair so tightly it almost hurt and gasped in pleasure. 

After a few moments, Than tugged Zag’s head back and Zag looked up at him questioningly, panting for breath.

“I brought you here to relax and clean off,” Than said before Zag could worry he did something wrong. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Zagreus kissed him again then said, “You are too distracting.”

Than frowned at him and reached over to grab a bottle of soap from a nearby shelf. “And you are still a mess.”

He poured some onto his hands then handed the bottle to Zagreus. As Zag scrubbed at his hair, Than ran his hands across Zag’s body slowly, massaging away the aches, exploring him leisurely. As Than’s hands rubbed his chest and stomach and hips, Zag leaned back against Than’s chest and closed his eyes, resting his face in the crook of his neck and trailing kisses across Than’s wet, flushed skin.

“I have always been annoyed by people telling me to rest more and take time to myself. I didn’t see why working myself to the bone was anyone else’s concern. I get it now. All I want is to lecture you about taking better care of yourself and resting. But I would be quite the hypocrite, would I not?” Than said.

Zagreus laughed. “I’ll rest when you do.”

“I’m resting now,” he replied. “And enjoying myself quite a bit.” 

His hands strayed to Zag’s thighs and Zag sighed, reveling in the comfort of his touch. Then Than tangled one hand in Zag’s hair and pulled his head back so he could turn and kiss him. His mouth was intent, his lips and tongue searching and yearning. His other hand slid with agonizing slowness up Zag’s thigh and Zag felt himself growing hard with anticipation. When Than’s fingers finally brushed across his dick, he moaned into Than’s mouth, drawing a low hum of satisfaction from Than.

Than’s fingers closed around his dick and he brushed his thumb across its head, still so gently and slowly it was a tortuous kind of teasing.

“I think our business here is done,” Than said, letting go of Zag and grabbing his arm instead. Before Zag could catch his breath and prepare himself for the startling jolt, Than’s power yanked him out of the bathhouse and Zag found himself in his room again. Seizing his opportunity to take control, Zagreus pulled Than over to the bed and pushed him down against the covers, climbing on top of him and kissing his way down his body.

He stopped for a moment to flick his tongue across one of Than’s nipples and tease the other with his fingers, earning another gasp. Than was a fairly quiet lover, so Zag took even that subtle noise as encouragement enough. Continuing to move down across Than’s chest and stomach, Zag paused again when he reached his hips so he could explore every line and ridge of them with his lips and tongue. Meanwhile, he teased Than’s hardening dick with his hand, drawing out the anticipation. 

When he finally ducked his head down to run his tongue over the tip of it, Than was already restless with desire, his hips bucking up unconsciously to encourage Zag to take him in his mouth. But Zag drew it out further, touching him only with the tip of his tongue, flicking at his slit, licking his way down the shaft, lavishing every inch of it in attention enough to excite but not satisfy.

“Fuck, Zag…” Than whispered and Zag laughed.

He gave in and closed his lips around Than’s cock, taking him deeply into his mouth and throat until his nose hit Than’s skin. Than clutched at Zag’s hair and groaned loudly. Looking up at him, Zag felt a hint of amusement as he saw Than’s startled expression, no doubt surprised at his own heedlessness. 

As Than’s eyes met his, Zag kept deliberate eye contact and ran his tongue up Than’s dick, sucking hard on it. Than held Zag’s hair back so he could watch him with a mesmerized adoring look.

Zag closed his eyes and focused on speeding up his rhythm and intensity. When he looked up at Than next, Than’s head had fallen back, his eyes closed and his mouth open as his breath raced. A thrill of arousal warmed Zag’s body and he fucked Than until he heard Than groan and gasp out, “I’m so close, I-”

Interrupted by a quiet cry of pleasure, Than’s body stiffened with the start of the orgasm and Zag kept going until it had run its course and Than slumped back against the pillows with a deep, contented sigh. Opening his eyes, Than glanced down at him as Zag licked the come from his dick then sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

As he lay down, Than gathered him into his arms and nuzzled his neck, a laugh of contentment coming from his lips as he kissed Zag’s skin.

“Zagreus,” he murmured.

“Mhm?”

But Than did not finish his thought.

“What’s on your mind? Speak up,” Zag urged.

“It can wait. I have work to do. The question is what would please you.”

“You,” Zag said, combing his fingers through Than’s hair. “Any way. Every way.”

“There, uh…” Than paused for a moment. “Last time, we didn’t have much time and well, I wanted to keep things simple, test the waters so to say. But what I want, if you want, is…”

Zagreus smiled. “Good gods, Than, spit it out. You can ask for whatever you want.”

“I want you inside me,” he answered.

Zag massaged Than’s shoulder for a moment then ran his hand down his back until it came to his ass and lingered, tracing the edge of his rim with his fingertips, causing Than to shiver and close his eyes.

“I’m glad you asked.” Gently moving Than down to lie on his stomach, Zag kissed his neck and whispered, “Don’t get too impatient. I intend to take my time.”

Than huffed a quiet laugh into the pillow and Zag reached over to grab the bottle on his nightstand. For a minute all he did was nuzzle Than’s neck and run his hands over his ass. Then he kissed across his back and moved down until he was kneeling behind him between his spread legs. 

“Zag, you-”

Than stopped abruptly with a gasp when Zag leaned down and traced his rim with his tongue.

“Is this alright?” Zag asked.

“Yes,” Than answered so softly and breathlessly Zag could barely hear him. 

As his hands massaged Than’s ass to get his body to relax, he continued to tease him with his tongue until Than was clutching at the pillows and Zag could hear his muffled moans growing more longing and impatient.

Slicking his fingers with the oil, Zag slipped one inside him and delighted in the _“fuck!”_ that Than gasped. He took it slow despite the arousal that was already aching in his own body. Once he was certain he wouldn’t hurt him, he slipped in a second finger, curling his fingers to stroke at the spot that made Than shudder and squirm. By the time he added a third finger, Than’s composure was entirely gone and he bucked his hips down eagerly, craving more.

Zag propped himself up overtop him and kissed his neck. “Tell me if you need more time,” he said. Reaching down, he rubbed some of the oil onto his dick and stroked it until it was hard enough, then he grabbed Than’s hips, readjusted his position a bit, and slowly started to enter him. Even though he was nearing the limit of his own patience, he moved carefully, inch by inch, paying close attention to the subtle reactions of Than’s body to make sure he wasn’t being too reckless.

When at least he was all the way in, he paused for a moment and kissed Than’s shoulders. “Gods, you feel… incredible.”

Than whispered something he couldn’t hear and Zag leaned closer. “What was that?”

“Get on with it,” Than said.

As Zag began to roll his hips, slowly at first then with growing intensity, Than groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

Zag frowned, realizing that as good as this felt, what he wanted was to see Than’s expression. Easing out, he moved Than onto his back and tucked a pillow under his hips. “There, that’s better,” he said as Than stared up at him, lips parted, eyes wide with desire.

Pushing in again, Zag readjusted until he found the right angle then pulled out and snapped his hips forward, thrusting hard and deep. Than’s legs wrapped around him and Zag’s grip on his hips tightened until he feared he would leave bruises. He couldn’t help but cry out as he fucked him with more passion.

“Harder,” Than gasped, raking his fingers down Zag’s back insistently then resting his palm on the small of his back to shove him closer and urge him to move more roughly.

The last of his restraint bled away and Zag gave him everything he had until he could feel Than’s body drawing close to coming. Leaning down, Zag kissed him frantically as he fucked him through the orgasm. Than clenched around him and Zag swore loudly, seeing stars. He held on long enough for Than to finish, then he came as well, the heady rush of relief and pleasure that shot through him dizzying in its intensity.

His movements slowed until he came to a stop and pulled out, collapsing next to Than and wiping the sweat from his brow. Than got out of bed and walked stiffly away to clean himself off and when he returned, he lay down a foot away from Zag and when Zag reached for him he laughed and pushed him away. “It is far too hot in here. If you touch me I think I will melt and it’ll be me washing up in the Styx for once.”

Zag chuckled and kept his distance. “Fine.”

Rolling onto his side to face him, Than met his gaze with a small, calm smile. “I promise you I will not let a week pass again before returning to you. You have me quite hooked.”

“Good.”

When Than cooled off, he returned to Zag’s arms and rested his head on his chest. “Zagreus,” he said in the same hesitant tone he did earlier.

“Yes?”

“There’s something I must tell you. Although perhaps it is too much. For once, I am the one worried I will scare you off.”

“Maybe whatever it is you want to say, it is the same thing I do,” Zag said, pressing his lips to the top of Than’s head. “I love you,” he admitted, “more than I have ever loved anyone or anything.”

Than breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you too, more than I knew I was capable of.”

Wrapping his arms around him tighter, Zag smiled and closed his eyes. Even though his body felt worn out, his spirit felt more rested than it had in a long while.

“Stay the night with me, Than,” he said.

“It’s morning.”

“Is it? Blast this place. Fine, stay the afternoon then?”

“If you like. But I do have work to do… at some point.”

“As do I. But you and I are going to start taking breaks from time to time to rest. And if you won’t, I will make you. And you will make me.”

Than scoffed. “It is impossible to _make_ you do anything, you stubborn fool.”

“Maybe that’s fair.”

“I will try, though.”

Readjusting so they could lie more comfortably next to each other to sleep, Zag kissed Than’s forehead. “I love you,” he said again, because it was freeing to say the words aloud and because he did not want any doubt to rest in Than’s mind.

“I love you too,” Than murmured sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think this is gonna turn into a series of oneshots like my Ferdinand/Hubert Fire Emblem ones. So far there's just soft romance, but I'm thinking of doing some darker more angsty ones too, maybe even some pre-relationship gen fics. We will see where this goes!  
> Want to chat video games and writing? Hit me up on Twitter @lalexanderwrite


End file.
